


Holtz and Erin: Part 12

by pattytolan (smallestpark)



Series: Holtz and Erin [12]
Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 23:26:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10627380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallestpark/pseuds/pattytolan
Summary: The Ghostbusters take it easy with Kempf out of the way. Holtz and Erin sleep together. We learn a little about Erin's past.





	

With Kempf out of the way, the Ghostbusters are able to relax for a while.  
Holtz and Erin enjoy each other’s company, hanging out in coffee shops and doing a little shopping (Erin buys Holtz new overalls because her old ones are so patched and worn out). They redo Holtz’s apartment a bit, adding some candles here and there and laying new tiles on the bathroom floor.  
Meanwhile, Abby gets to know Patty more. They both don’t want to get in the way of Holtz and Erin bonding so they spend time at headquarters, playing old Nintendo 64 video games and Texas Hold ’Em poker (Abby betting fortune cookies and Patty betting hoop earrings). Patty wins every time, until she has such an abundance of fortune cookies that she could start her own Chinese restaurant.  
”I wonder whether these slips of paper ever actually tell the truth. Like, do they ever actually reveal the future?” Patty asks Abby one Wednesday afternoon.  
Abby: ”Hell if I know. I do know that I need more wontons in this,” she says grumpily, indicating her lunch from the place downstairs.

Holtz and Erin are at Holtz’s place. Some of the new candles are lit, one of them releasing a scent of sandal wood. It’s a late Saturday night and they’re in a pretty cuddly mood. Reruns of ’The Jeffersons’ are playing on TV, but they are kissing and paying little attention to it. A few minutes later, they’re in the middle of having sex when Erin’s phone rings (the one she always has with her).  
”Skip it,” Holtz says and smiles.  
”Well…”  
”Come here…”  
”Alright…”  
The phone stops ringing.  
Erin comes, loudly, and Holtz smiles widely at her achievement. She always loves making Erin come. It’s probably her favorite thing in the world.

At headquarters, Patty is talking to Erin while Holtz is designing a new Blaster at her work station. Patty was a little affected by the kidnapping, she tells Erin.  
”It was kinda scary, you know, because she was talking about the underworld and killing me and stuff. That sh*t is dark and it’s frightening.”  
Erin responds with, ”I totally get that. Also, I mean, who wouldn’t be affected by a kidnapping? You were tied up. At least she’s in jail now.”

Erin turned out compassionate because she knows what it’s like when people who are important to you don’t believe what you’re saying. The ordeal with the ghost who haunted her, and the fact that her parents never believed her, that she was called ”ghost girl” in school… that kind of thing shapes you. Abby and Erin became such good friends because Abby was the one person in the world who believed Erin when she said she was haunted by a ghost. That’s what they bonded over, that trust, and that they both believed in something no one else near them believed in.

Once, in high school, there had been a dance at school. One of those typical high school dances, with a non-alcoholic punch and chaperones. Abby and Erin had been standing in a corner, forced to go by their parents. Erin had suggested they get out of there to get some air. That peach-flavored punch was nauseating. So, they had gone outside. They were standing by the edge of the forest when they heard a noise coming from inside the forest, like a whooshing sound. This was at a time when they were both reading a lot about the paranormal and theories surrounding it, so they had both immediately looked into the darkness, expecting a ghost of some kind. Out of the shadows came a blood-splattered man, a dead, see-through man. Erin was terrified but stood her ground.  
”Help…” the blood-splattered ghost had said.  
Abby and Erin hadn’t known how to reply to that, so they both walked away, eyes on the ghost. The whole thing had been oddly peaceful, and had further sparked Erin’s interest in the paranormal.


End file.
